Aftermath
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: Count Bleck deals with the remaining darkness within him, as he tries to live out his new given life, but a run-in with an insane mechanical genius known as Fawful who also has experience with darkness, leaves the Count questioning his true fears.


Since his heroic endeavor of reuniting with his long lost love, Timpani to stop the Chaos Heart in its tracks, the fiendish count who'd sought to destroy all worlds was now living on a hillside just outside the Mushroom Kingdom, enjoying a life gifted to him. It seemed that love also kept them from death, and the Mushroom Kingdom was a perfect place for them to end up, as no one judged their matrimony there. Count Bleck- or Blumiere as he preferred now, didn't mind taking a stroll once in a while to glimpse at the other residents- his apparent childlike curiosity always seemed to get him in trouble, even when he was younger. Perhaps though, it was one of the things Timpani had been attracted to, when they'd first met.

The Count nervously stepped into town- although it wasn't the Central Toad Town mind you, and glanced about at the various citizens going about their daily tasks. It was sort of odd seeing so many different races together. The Tribe of Darkness had never interacted outside of its own race.

"Feh, such disgustingly fungi creatures like that of not plant or animal, like the middle race that is not male or female that is the label of which I stamp their species with my scorn." Fawful scoffed, hands clasped behind his back as he crossed his way through the town with a pompous look. He always hated the toads. Always so- _merry_. What did they have to be merry for anyways? Why with the snap of this bean's fingers and a few misplaced mushrooms he'd have this town blowing up with the Blorbs in a matter of seconds!

Such plans were left for another day though, as he was merely making his way through town for some supplies not normally stocked in beanish regions. He always resented making such a trip but with the simple mindedness of the toads the idea of them not going into security lock down every time he set foot in the area was a rather welcome perk.

Blumiere made his way through the crowd, tipping his hat to a few who'd greeted him but for the most part was left alone. He really had little experience with Toads, and more so with the scattered few of goombas and koopas. But one small figure through the crowd caught his eye especially. It was a creature he'd NEVER seen before- it was small, roundish, wearing large thick glasses, skin a bright green in color. It was baffling to the Count. He'd never been to the Bean Bean Kingdom, and so had never seen a Beanish person before. In fact, he had been staring so much, he hadn't even noticed he was still walking, and ended up bumping right into him. He reeled back, "Ah! I'm...terribly sorry..."

Fawful recoiled, preparing to rave over the no doubt mindless toad that had the gall to bump into him, when he realized something strikingly _odd_ about him. He was certainly no toad, that Fawful was assured of. "...You do not have existing from this region I shall be to assuming?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to get a good look of the man.

Blumiere fixed his hat, "Erm..." He was so used to ridicule or anger towards his race he was actually reluctant to answer. "That's a fair assumption." He chuckled lightly, nervously. "I might be saying the same to you, though."

Fawful adjusted the rims of his glasses accordingly, a wide grin spreading profusely across his cheeks. "You would be of correction.~" He replied with a rather arrogant look. "Fawful has no plans of spending time long here like those who dwindle their lives away trying to get past World 7 of NSMBWii that is my patience-" He scoffed. "I come to make my purchases of supplement, then be of making my leave." He finished, arms at his sides as he began to march ahead without so much as regarding the strange blue creature with a simple howdy do.

Blumiere flinched slightly at the strange sounding simile the little green creature offered, and for a moment his heart beat off rhythm in his chest, at the remembrance of a certain someone else who'd also partake in the usage of similes in regular conversation. That and the combined unflinching grin only added to his memories. Feeling uneasy for a moment, he shook it off and sighed, writing it off as strictly coincidence. However, he was still fairly intrigued with the creature- he was so foreign and different from the otherwise cookie-cutter citizens dwelling here. Did they not mock him for being in their town?~ His curiosity getting the best of him, he silently followed, hoping the other wouldn't notice, as he merely wanted to observe.

"Though your intriguement for he which is the great Lord Fawful could seem as flattery, it rather pesters at me like a humming little bumble bee pesters at the nectar of the innocent flower that is my brain." Fawful cooed to the man, taking no time to stop in his tracks as he continued on his way to the store.

Blumiere faltered, flushing in embarrassment before clearing his throat. "You're mistaken- I was merely headed in the same direction." Although he had no idea of where that direction would lead him, but his curiosity proved to be far too great.

Fawful gave a simple nod, his smile softening but nevertheless still there. "Then I suppose you won't take chase after me when I switch for the opposing direction.~" He toyed, turning on his heels and walking past for the sheer sake of playing around with him. It's not often that someone as strange looking as him comes around to stalk, certainly a nice change of pace from the _Penny phase_. He still shuddered at the mere thought of her name.

Blumiere stared helplessly for a moment, standing there and watching the little one strut past him before pulling at his hat. Goodness, the last thing he wanted to do was appear 'stalker-ish' in their new community. All he wanted to do was observe. Curse his curiosity to the depths of the Underwhere! Shifting slowly, he continued in the opposite direction, sneaking occasional glances over his shoulder at the other male before rounding the corner down the side streets, towards the backs of the buildings to follow him that way.

Fawful chuckled, seeing the man slink to behind the buildings as he paused to watch his shadow slinking closer through the alleyways. "Your intrigue with Lord Fawful is naught to have shame for.~ Though it's best to speak truth that may sting than what is false and leaves a scar." He cooed to the man, glaring over in his direction. With the countless times Penny tried sneaking her way around Fawful it was no surprise that the boy was now capable of pointing out obvious spies to his person. "Fawful is a very busy man creating plans of great evil to be unleashed like the floods of lava from an exploding from Mt Corona that is my genius." He simply stated, heading back towards the store he had originally entered town for.

Blumiere silently cursed under his breath- the boy was not easily fooled. His whole body gave a shudder upon hearing his next words however. A great evil...? Here? And from HIM no less? The Count had thought the darkness was silenced for a great while at any rate, but to hear that the world he lived in now was right back to being the target of chaotic evil was unbearable. Is this what the heroes of the Prognosticus were doomed to repeat? Was there no end to their efforts? Surely the boy was only fooling though; he looked no older than ten at the very most. Quickly flipping dimensions, he appeared right smack dab in front of Fawful, shining monocle lens glaring down at him. "What did you say?"

"Ah! So you take interest in my plans then! Like a small child eagerly wanting to get in to the "in crowd" of school kids on the latest gossip that would be my fortified knowledge.~" He cooed, fearing naught of how tall the man was. Allowing himself to be taken over by the power that was the Dark Star- to allow his entire being to be nothing more than a vessel of pure evil- nothing was capable of giving him a fright. Naught except for the one and only that he ever saw to be greater than him, Cackletta.

That being said, with a silly grin on his lip he made his way over to the quaint little repair shop, the wooden door emitting an eerie creek as it was pushed open for him to make his way inside.

Blumiere frowned, following behind, his cloak swishing behind him. The boy's tone and expression (although creepy he had to admit) seemed silly and unorthodox. Surely these were nothing more than words. But something troubled him- he too was once the residence of a powerful darkness, it took hold of him and twisted his soul. Even now he could not shake the feeling- and it was one he recognized that vibrated from the boy. The longer he stood near, although faint traces at first, the more he felt that unmistakable force. His knees felt weak.

Fawful's brow furrowed ever slightly, snagging a few bits and pieces of loose metal and broken knick knacks before quickly making his purchase. He kept from looking the clerk in the eyes, one glance at the innocent toad and it wouldn't be long before he'd start cracking a few good remarks about him. Quietly he reached for his bag not wanting to make a scene of it and turned on his heels, his large cape swishing about as he stared up for a brief moment to the man. "Now now Bleck, what use is it to take chase of such an elusive genius as myself if your legs collapse under the pressure of an unmistakable force of nervousness like such gained from standing in the spotlight amidst a thundering crowd of fans that is my stare~?" He cooed. Yes, he knew about Bleck.

He knew _a lot_ about Bleck.

And all at once, Blumiere's breath hitched in his throat, his heart pounding against his chest. Turning quickly, eyes wide from underneath the brim of his hat. "How..." He breathed out, studying the other. Bleck...was a name he'd buried, along with the personality and the anguish that went along with it. This...creature, with the scent of darkness as he lingered near. What did he know? Narrowing his bright eyes, "...How do you know of Bleck?" He said, in a quiet, cold tone.

"Fawful has but every means to know any and all that come to affairs with that _repulsing red finkrat-_" He replied, gritting his teeth slightly before his grin quickly returned. "Fawful is not one to rush into ideas like a deer rushes into the streets to cross to the other side that is my plan, nono, I learn all that is to be learned and all that is learned is to be learned by all.~" He said, stepping almost uncomfortably close to Blumiere's face. "Or how most would put it, I study." He giggled, stepping around him and heading out of the door.

Studied? He'd been under some sort of observation- and to other villains? Of course he'd set out to destroy all worlds, all realms of light, that was nothing to sweep under the rug. Furrowing his brow, he'd crossed his arms, making his way out. Mulling the other's words over carefully, he replied, "If someone as Bleck could possess powerful items of darkness and ultimately lose to the hero of red, you would be most easily bested." He smirked, calming slightly. While he couldn't shake that dark feeling he felt emitting from the other, it was silly of him to doubt the heroes of the Prognosticus. He possessed the most powerful dark magic of all and he'd been defeated.

"This is true-" Fawful agreed, making his way down the street and across a humble little bridge out of the town. "But that is not to say that one cannot learn from mistakes ruru.~" He cooed, skipping slightly. "You see, Fawful knows you to have possessed the darkest of all darkness in your midst- but YOU followed all guidelines from said darkness actually finding belief that they'd lead you to the path you had wanted!" He scoffed. "This may come of as strangeness to one like you, but a silly little clown with purple garb that sparkled like the stars in the mushroom sky that were his dressings, told me that to have true power, one must be the controller- not be controlled by it.~" He finished, a slight glimmer to his lens as it hit the sunlight of midday in an eerie manner.

"But who am I but a humble bean to be speaking for someone so strange? Fawful may have heeded his words but is certainly not going to follow them all, it would not be in the nature of myself to do such!" He added with a giggle.

Blumiere raced towards the bridge, grasping at the railing- he'd tried to keep his voice as controlled as possible. "Clown-" He panted out, "...When and where did you see this clown? I must know!" No...it couldn't have been. Not here...not in the Mushroom Kingdom. He couldn't have been alive...

But then again, HE was alive. Timpani was alive. Could the chances be so low?

Fawful stopped midway along the bridge, looking back to Blumiere in an almost confused manner. "If you have intentions of seeing the clown then you must sneak into the circus act that is Fawful's dream whence in bed for slumber for that is where he was found." He replied simply, honestly a little shocked from the reaction. Whomever the clown he spoke of was, it was certain he didn't know him as much as the Count does. Yes he knows of all the Count's colleagues and yes he knows of his fair Timpani, but this creature came to him on such a subliminal level he's lucky he even remembers what the thing was wearing at all!

"Your dreams...? You...you see him in your sleep?" He trailed off, confused himself, and terribly conflicted. His face flushed as he shakily reached a hand under his cloak to rest atop his heart. Could it just be...some sort of coincidence? Real and physically tangible was one thing, but to see something in a dream...this mere boy's dreams no less...it could not have been HIM. He was dead. He had to have been.

But that darkness. This boy possessed traces of it. That was certain. Could...could a piece of subliminality still lurk, within those who'd tasted darkness? He wasn't sure. All of his peace, his recovering that had taken months for him to adapt, it felt drained with a simple mention of someone that might exist. Did he really have so much POWER over the Count? Even from the grave? Through this boy?

"Fawful senses a taste of jealousy from the Count, if you have insistence to be seeing him then you must have no other choice that to follow me away to my humbled fortress.~" He cooed, tempting him with his offer as he stood waiting for a reply. Surely he'd want to return to his loving Timpani by now, just forget this nasty encounter. Nothing worse than getting involved with the likes of a crazed fermented bean after all. Then again Fawful could sense Bleck's worry, his heart break and curiosity, all at once these feelings showed through his one expression.

And someone else could sense them too.

He did want nothing more than to turn away and forget their encounter, to run back to Timpani and hold her.

But the fear. The unsettling feeling creeping into him every night- it would drive him absolutely mad and wrought with fright over something happening to Timpani- especially something he could have foreseen.

The Count did not like the darkness. But the aura bred familiarity, it was something he knew very well. He would be able to navigate through it once more. But this time, he could not lose himself.

"I will go. But you'll not mislead me." He replied lowly.

"Oh yes, Fawful shall lead you, but it is your choice to follow such a path as this so I cannot keep hold to any promising.~" Fawful cooed back, skipping towards the wood with an armful of goodies before taking a quick detour towards the nearest manhole settled in the grass, lifting the lid and jumping inside.

Blumiere looked back at the bustling town once more across the bridge before reluctantly following. Timpani would be furious at him- worried of course, but he needed to know. She was safe here, surrounded by people who cared. This journey would be his burden to bear.

Frowning, he stared down into the depths of the hole, wrinkling his face in slight disgust before climbing down into it- the light and sounds from above slowly disperse as he ventured lower.

The musty smells seemed to rear their ugly heads as the two proceeded onwards towards Fawful's domain. The boy however seemed more than content with it, his gleaming smile not moving an inch. The murky waters of the sewage filled river slowly crawled up the sides, nearing them with its ugly sludge-like demeanor. Fawful payed no mind to it as if it simply wasn't there, crawling over a tangled web of pipes and tubes, slowly approaching a lit, rust covered dome in the distance.

Blumiere nearly gagged at the scent of putrid waste- the stench stinging at his eyes. Such a foul place- he'd NEVER been anywhere resembling such a disgusting, revolting location. The small boy seemed so carefree as he went ahead of him, and Blumiere found it nothing short of disturbing. People dwelled in such horrific domains? Coughing lightly, he put a hand to mouth, following after in dismay.

Fawful lowered his eyes ever slightly, glaring back at Blumiere with a coy demeanor. "When one has no other choices for where they make living then one such as Fawful learns to work around the minor faults of his accommodations.~" He regarded, skipping up to his doorstep pulling the door open to the side, only to show the innards to look like nothing more than an old storefront. Trinket like badges scattered about and fliers pasted along the walls.

Blumiere was intrigued if not puzzled by the other- so strange and yet breeding a scent of darkness. Just who was this boy...? Blumiere stepped through after him, looking about, the sounds of water and waste moving against the concrete walls, pipes dripping openly, and as Blumiere listened closely- faint sounds from the town far above. They were beneath it. Blumiere turned to the other, examining him blankly before he persisted with a question, "I can feel darkness emitting from you. Where...how could someone as you obtain a remnant so dark?"

"When one allows themselves to be consumed by it once, after taking it's leave like your girlfriend takes to her car after dumping you in the moment that is my spirit, such darkness can never fully be relinquished.~" Fawful chuckled out, retiring his goods to a few dusty shelves before walking around the lonely old counter. "Come-" He gestured, heading through a room just behind him.

'So he did become a vessel of darkness', Blumiere thought glumly to himself before following. But from what? It could not have been the Chaos Heart. Was there another he did not know about...? The boy looked far too young to have dappered in such evils, yet his unnerving smile and eyes told a different story. Blumiere knew looks could certainly be deceiving- as he learned with Mimi, who'd been a monster under her adoring facade, and Dimentio underneath his mask of charisma and playfulness.

Pulling a dusty old lever, light blistered at the shadows of the dank room, Fawful himself making his way over to a well worn leather chair, fluff creeping its way out from rips in the cushion as he situated himself, crossing his legs in a dainty manner. "Now then, you have wishes to meet with Fawful's dream clown I have asking?" He questioned in an almost sarcastic voice.

Blumiere stood across from him, in the center of the dank room. Swallowing, his heart dully thudding in his chest, he nodded to him firmly.

And silently prayed this was a terrible dream of his own.

Fawful couldn't help but to truly burst out with laughter, kicking his legs for a brief moment- wiping a tear from under his lenses. "Fawful must have admittance for one so strong he is truly naive, like a blitty willingly following after a large Broggy that is your curiousness!" He shouted, collecting himself and taking a more serious demeanor. "Tell Fawful, _how_ does Bleck intend to sneak his way into my mind so great to meet with a foggy entity inside my head?" He asked in a truly confused matter.

"You say you know such a great deal about me." Blumiere shook his head slowly. "But it would seem you haven't 'studied' enough. I possess a rare power- I can transcend dimensions, even those of the mind. Even one as drenched with darkness as yours." He crossed his arms, mirroring back Fawful's seriousness. "I've come down this grimy hellhole, I've followed you here. I suggest you fall asleep." It sounded ludicrous, but the look on his face spoke volumes.

Fawful waved an uncaring hand about, his smile overturning into a pouty scoff. "Fawful does not concern himself with such useless information as "abilities" like those labeled on the back of children's trading cards that represent your own person-" He replied in a whining tone. "You hold a persistence though, Fawful admires it.~" He cooed, leaning his head onto a gloved fist. He twirled his open hand about as he bowed his head in a somewhat elegant manner. "Fawful shall do as the Count requests.~" He told him, quickly allowing himself to slip from consciousness into a deep slumber, almost in a forced gesture as he slowly fell back into the chair.

The former Count took in a deep breath, steadying himself. This was it. He'd either face his nightmare once again or find relief in a mere fantasy.

The latter was not promising however.

Concentrating deeply, a thin shimmering outline drew itself around him, and it flipped, leaving the spot where he once stood empty. Opening his eyes, he wasn't greeted by the sewer or pipes. It was dark, he couldn't shake that creeping feeling, it was as if a thick mist pooled around him to drag him into its depths. That, was the dark remnants left behind.

The other bits of his surroundings from what he could make out, were dozens upon dozens of blueprints, various mechanized designs. Aside from that were creepy, twisted looming (what appeared to be) vicious grins within the shadows surrounding him, matching Fawful's own smile.

But then there was something else that made Blumiere's heart lurch. Something beyond the twisted and demented thoughts of this youth. Something far darker. Something far eviler.

A coy and prissy laughter echoed in the distance, a cloud of luminous sparkles amidst a black fog slowly crept towards Blumiere. "Ohohoho, Bleck. Dabbling in your transdimentional arts to simply pleasure your curious personality~? I thought someone of you to be better than that." The voice chimed, enveloping itself around Blumiere's being without revealing the likes of his identity.

Yet.

Blumiere reeled back, "I'll not be preached to from some voice cowering within the shadows!" He narrowed his eyes, clutching his scepter underneath his cloak, stroking the bejeweled top to calm his racing heart. That chilling voice...it struck a nerve.

"Tsk tsk Bleck, I thought I knew you better than to judge by appearances.~" He slurred, revealing himself as the dark and dapper joker he was known to be. "Should one who manipulates from the sidelines really be counted as a coward when their brains are doing more work than their brawn~?" Dimentio cooed, his body distorted and hazy within the bean boy's subconscious.

"You." Blumiere hissed out, glowering at the other for betraying him for one, and for almost destroying his life. "You should be dead. Deep within the bowels of Jaydes' prison, not in the subconscious of this boy. How are you here?" He was sick of the jester's games. It had to end, somehow. He would make certain of it this time.

The jester shook his head, giggling slightly in a mad manner. "Oh you silly silly count, within the depth of a person's mind, naught truly exists within it- so shouldn't it be a relief to you that you only find me here~? I am not a physical state, I cannot use my own abilities. Sticks and stones may break your bones but since we have neither my words probably won't hurt you.~" He cooed in reply.

"That wasn't my question!" Blumiere roared out, enraged, almost resembling 'Bleck' despite his attempts to hide that part of himself away. "WHY here? Why linger in this mind?" He asked through clenched teeth. It brought him no relief to find even a small part of Dimentio still present, in one form or another.

"Because this mind is naught like others.~" Dimentio replied simply. "The boy to which it belongs not only has allowed himself into the darkness, _but embraced it_. He did naught to prevent it, he welcomed it. He strived for the dark arts and found it to his liking. He's simply as perfect a vessel to relay ideas to as they come.~" He finished, prancing somewhat giddily around Bleck's cloak.

"If you think I'll stand by and allow you to further pervade and whisper your manipulation through this boy's mind, you're dead wrong. You almost plunged everything into chaotic desolation once, you'll not do it again." He pulled out his scepter- of course, what could he do with it if Dimentio was but an illusion?

"You still think I really exist? Dear Count you absolutely tease!" Dimentio chuckled, his image becoming only more distorted. "I may look to be the same figure you've come to recognize and fear, but a mere illusion as myself is naught a thing similar to him.~" He cooed, melting away into a shadowy abyss. "And do you know what the silliest part about your journey here has been? You curious little kitty~?"

Blumiere found himself turning, eyes darting around the darkness to find him. Breath became shallow as he found himself lost in the hazy fog. "What?" He growled out, "Do enlighten me, little clown."

"_That you really think it's this boy's dreams I am haunting.~_" He slurred in a dark voice. With no warning everything faded away, as if it were sucked into an infinite void leaving naught but Blumiere with his own thoughts, trapped in an utter darkness.

Suddenly a flash.

The remnants of Fawful's dark mind were no more, in fact Blumiere lingered in the sewers no more at that! All that was there was the scenic view of Toad town in the distance, Timpani snuggling against his side in a deep slumber as they both were sitting against the same tree he had began his journey from.

In the far distance a small dot of green could be seen making his way through the town streets. Large red cape and thick glasses, a goofy smile and a lick of black hair on his head.

* * *

**This was done between me and a friend in an unplanned RP. She played Fawful and Dimentio (did an amazing job with both) while I took on the role of Blumiere/Bleck. Hope it's liked. Also a quick note, the girl briefly mentioned up there, 'Penny' is an OC of mine who lived in the Bean Bean Kingdom and occasionally stalked Fawful. It doesn't even matter though, since she's not in this. 8D**


End file.
